Dr. Comodus
Dr. Comodus is an undead medic created by user MrFlipMasterG64 Biograpghy Dr. Comodus was born in 1910 and grew up in America and he became a soldier when he was 25 years old and he went into WW2 after U.S.A Declared war on Japan and when Germany declared war on U.S.A Dr. Comodus had to fight 2 enemies but he was shot in a battle by a German Nazi and survived. After the war Dr. Comodus meet his wife Mary and married her a year after they meet but fortunatly one day in 1960 Dr. Comodus was in lab and German Nazis attacked him but Dr. Comodus realized the Nazi soldiers were remaining Nazis that are still Nazis. He was shot to death and he fallled out of his room and falled to the ground. His wife came home and didn't found him and in a hurry she called the police and reported his husband missing withing 5 hours after that they found his body and in grief she started to cry and at his funeral she cried 5 hours later she commited suicide. But Dr. Comodus came back from the dead by a chemical and he found the Nazi Soldiers base and killed the Nazi Soldiers because they killed Dr. Comodus. Dr. Comodus was found and was shot by a dart with a drug and sent him to sleep and they sent Dr. Comodus to a abandoned farm. Appearence He appears to be a biohazard Medic wearing second Opinion and zombie medic voodoo soul and a team captains hat. Behaviour and Personality he is insane since he died and had insanity so he might act creepy and sings baby songs to lower his next victims defense. Powers and Abilites Dr. Comodus has a PISTOL because he was a veteran and he has ammo to Dr. Comodus has an Knife and a ax and is good at throwing knifes and axs Dr. Comodus can lower his next victims defense by creeping them out by singing baby songs like "The Itsy bitsy spider" and "Twinkle Twinkle Little star" Dr. Comodus has super strength and can jump and can climb Faults and Weaknesses Dr. Comodus can ran out of ammo if he wastes it If Dr. Comodus throws a knife and it misses depending where he throwed it he will have to walk over their and pick it up Dr. Comodus can get kill by multiple shots and multiple stabs Dr. Comodus has strength limits he can't carry anything that is a giant robot or heavier than a giant robot Dr. Comodus can't jump higher than a tall building but he can climb so be careful Dr. Comodus can't climb anything slippery resulting him falling Trivia Dr. Comodus was married Dr. Comodus was a Veteran making him the first veteran tf2 freak Dr. Comodus has a kid to who is alive still but his child is after Dr. Comodus Dr. Comodus was not named after Comodus a crule roman emporer who spended much of his time as a gladiator instead of ruling rome because MrflipmasterG64 his creator didn't heard of Comodus in history yet but he heard of him in social studies calss Category:Medics